


Motherly Blood

by ThePredator666



Series: Royal Diamonds [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate route if Pink died in childbirth in Queens and Kings, F/M, Princesses and Princes, implied rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePredator666/pseuds/ThePredator666
Summary: Pink dies delivering Steven and Prince Gregory must remarry and lose his son to his in-laws. Now Steven is raised by his mother’s side of the family.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Pink Diamond/Greg Universe
Series: Royal Diamonds [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883122
Kudos: 4





	Motherly Blood

Yellow heard the other princes talk, the heir of the southernmost kingdom had lost his wife to childbirth but had a son.

“Did you hear, the child takes after his magic mother, he’s a Gem-Born and not any Gem-Born, he’s a Diamond-Born like his mother, Princess Pink.” One prince spoke.

Yellow butted in, “Did you mention my sister?”

“You didn’t hear? I thought Princess Pink’s own family would be one of the first to hear of Prince Steven’s birth and the death of Princess Pink.”

Blue overheard too and stared at Yellow in horror, “Is the father here?”

“Of course, Prince Gregory’s here and he has your newborn nephew.” 

Yellow and Blue quickly ran to White who was talking to some other king only for his sons to catch his attention, “Father we found out about Pink!” Blue said with tears in his eyes.

White looked confused, “Then why aren’t you overjoyed?”

“She died in childbirth, just like her mother.” Yellow informed White of his daughter’s death, “Her son’s here with the father, Prince Gregory. Turns out he’s a Diamond-Born too.”

White thought for a second, “As the mother’s side of the family we have no claim over the child but we can still take him through force and threats. You two enjoy this event while I speak to Prince Gregory’s parents.”

—————

Yellow and Blue couldn’t find a way to enjoy themselves aside from having some fun with beautiful princesses and the gorgeous servant girls. The girls helped ease their minds as they ruthlessly dominated them and made sure to enjoy the time and have some fun with the good looking women in their temporary chambers.

Yellow nor Blue had no worried on having any women producing a Diamond-Born, for that to work they would have to put in some extra steps but they just wanted some fun, not to put in work to produce a Diamond-Born.

Only a select few princesses where down to have that kind of fun, it was tradition for them to have to stay pure until marriage and they would be disgraced if anyone found out that they lost their purity before then but for princes, they could have some fun.

After the event White showed the a small child wrapped in a blanket, not only any child but his eyes revealed a Diamond-Born, Pink’s very own son.

White however had to listen to his sons go on about their fun time with the impure women at the event and what happens after the doors of their chambers closed for their little “dates.”

“What if Pink ever did such a thing with a Prince at an event? You know just follow him in his chambers and sleep with him?” White asked.

“We’d kill him.” Yellow answered while Blue gave a nod of agreement.

“Yet you fondle the princesses, sisters of other princes?” White pressed further.

Yellow shrugged, “It was almost all servants. Plus none will have Diamond-Borns, that’s when we get a princess of our own.”

White rolled his eyes, “When I said to enjoy the event I didn’t mean it like that. You two need to be good role models to Prince Steven here.”

Blue nodded, “Of course! We’ll take great care for our little nephew.”

“Good.” White said harshly, “He’s your only nephew or niece and my only grandchild.”

“Only Diamond-Born grandchild and nephew to us. I don’t know about Blue but I have many offspring running around. I don’t just have servants baring my children but you know what it’s like being on the battlefield, urges get to you and there’s sometimes only the villagers to unleash them on but they don’t always want it. Prostitutes aren’t safe though.” Yellow corrected.

Blue nodded, “Pink was the only one to stay pure for marriage like all princesses are required too but we’ve had our fair share if having a good time.”

“We should at least keep this prince pure until we find him a wife.”

The two agreed and soon they reached the palace, Steven fast asleep in his grandfather’s lap.


End file.
